


A Little Change

by Fierylibraa26



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill loves it, Fluff, M/M, Stan dyes his hair, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Stan dyes his hair
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 60





	A Little Change

Stan was standing in front of the bathroom mirror staring at himself. He was so,  plain. Nothing about him ever changes and he hated that. He was boring. He did the same thing almost every day, went to school, hung out with the losers for a bit, came home, did his homework and watched TV until he fell asleep.

Sometimes, instead of hanging out with the losers, he would go back home with his boyfriend Bill, and they would attempt to do homework, but not really because they have a few hours to themselves when school is over because his parents don’t get home until 7 and Georgie gets out of school at 3, with baseball practice until 5, so they usually end up making out.

Stan stared at his hair. The blonde tight curls that Bill loves to run his hands through. 

If he wanted to change something, that wouldn’t make his OCD brain go crazy, he might as well change his hair. 

The next day was Sunday so he didn’t have much to do, so he grabbed some money and walked to a drug store and looked for some hair dye. He saw many different colors, red, platinum blonde, brown, but he looked over and saw a dark brown and black. He went over to those two and looked between the two. 

He stared at the black and picked up a box and looked at it. He thought about himself with black hair, how it would contrast against his pale skin and would make his bright hazel eyes pop. He took the box and brought it to the counter and paid for it. 

He went back home and rushed upstairs, avoiding his parents who were certainly gonna ask what was in the bag. He knew that they would kill him if he did this, but he was 16, almost 17, he should be allowed to make his own decisions. 

He waited until the time was right, which was next week Friday when he would be home alone as his dad was at work and his mom went shopping. He didn’t tell anyone what he was doing, wanting it to completely be a surprise. 

He went into the bathroom and brought the dye with him. He looked at the back of the box and followed the instructions. 

When he finished drying his hair, he ran his hand through his now jet-black hair. He wasn’t gonna lie, it looked really good on him. 

He smiled a bit, satisfied with the result. He went back into his room and laid down on his bed. He turned on the TV while scrolling through his phone. He was watching a video on his phone when he was getting a FaceTime call from Bill. 

He sat up and his heartbeat sped up a bit as he didn’t know what Bill’s reaction was gonna be. He ran a hand through his hair once more before taking a deep breath and answering the call. 

He watched Bill’s face pop up on the screen as he was laying down on his bed. 

“Hi” Stan said sheepishly 

Bill’s eyes widened as he saw Stan’s altered 

“Oh my god, your hair!” Bill exclaimed 

“Do you like it?” Stan asked worriedly 

Bill stared at him for a few moments as he sat up and smiled softly 

“You look amazing baby” he said softly 

Stan blushed heavily “Thank you, I just wanted a change and decided on this” 

“It looks good” 

“I’m glad you like it, I thought you would’ve said it looked weird or something” 

Bill shook his head “I would never” 

“I know”

“Can I come over?” Bill asked him “I’m bored and I wanna see you” 

“You saw me today already” Stan giggled 

Bill smiled and shrugged “I still wanna see you again”

“Yeah, you can come over, I’m home alone anyway” 

Bill’s eyes lit up a bit and Stan noticed “Don’t get any ideas” Stan said pointing to the screen 

Bill laughed and sat up “I’ll see you in a bit, I love you” 

Stan smiled “I love you too” 

He hung up the phone. 

When Bill arrived, he used the spare key that he’s known where it’s located since he was younger. 

He walked upstairs and went to Stan’s room. He saw him laying on his stomach, facing away from the door as he was laughing at something on his phone.

Bill walked into the room and laid down on top of Stan. 

Stan screeched and turned over to face Bill who smiled down at him “What the hell?” Stan exclaimed 

“Hi” Bill said innocently

“You scared me” 

Bill kissed his forehead “I know, I’m sorry” 

“You’ll be forgiven, if you give me a real kiss” Stan smiled as Bill grinned and kissed him softly 

He pulled back and looked in his eyes “Better?” 

Stan nodded as Bill ran a hand through Stan’s dark hair “It looks better in person” Bill said softly 

Stan smiled softly “Thanks”

Bill grinned and moved to lay next to Stan “Are you having an identity crisis? That why you did this?” Bill asked as Stan laughed 

“No! I just wanted something to change. Everything about me was just so plain, I wanted to switch it up” 

Bill furrowed his eyebrows “Stanny, you’re not plain. You just like to have things go a certain way, that doesn’t make you plain, furthest thing from it” 

Stan shrugged “Feels like it”

“Still doesn’t make it true” Bill turned to face him as he laid on his side and set a hand on Stan’s cheek, “I think you’re perfect, you don’t need to change anything about yourself. As much as I love the new hair, you didn’t need to do it” 

Stan smirked a bit “So you want me to dye it back?” 

“No! I love it don’t do that” Bill exclaimed 

Stan laughed as he leaned in to peck his lips “You’re a dork” 

“A dork you love”

Stan giggled “I guess you’re right” 

Bill smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy <3


End file.
